The Sad Truth
by prayingforanswers
Summary: Why was Quinn and Kurt caught in the motel room with Sam?


Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this short story.

This is pretty much my theory to why Rachel and Finn see Quinn and Kurt leaving a motel with Sam.

This has to be one of the more depressing stories I've written.

Please read and review!

Enjoy!

More notes after.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shuester , Finn and I would like to make an announcement." Rachel said as she pushed her way to the front of the room, Finn following along like a puppy. They stood side by side in front of the rest of the members of New Directions. They all rolled their eyes and huffed as Rachel opened up her mouth to speak again." We would like to discuss the actions of a certain member of this glee club." She said locking her gaze onto Sam.<p>

"Sam, what the hell is this about?" Finn questioned as he held up photos for the rest of the group to see. They were a picture of Quinn and Sam hugging and Kurt and Sam hugging while walking out of a motel room. The kids gasped in shock. Everyone turned to Sam and beraged him with questions.

"What the hell are you doing at the motel?" screamed Tina.

"I mean I applaud you for nailing Quinn, but Kurt? Didn't think you'd swing that way buddy!" said Puck.

"Kurt, how dare you cheat on Blaine!" lectured Mercedes.

"And Quinn, you cheated again?" inquired Britney. Sam just turned white and then got up screaming,

"Seriously guys leave Kurt and Quinn alone, nothing happened!" he walked up to Finn and shoved him.

"Well then how the hell do explain this?" Finn pushed the pictured into his face. He turned around to face the rest of the glee clubbers. He knew that this would have to happen eventually, but he didn't think it would happen like this.

"Do you want to know why they were at a motel room with me? Because that freaking motel room is where I live ok, we can't afford a house so that's where we live!" he screamed at them, tears welled up in his eyes. " And I really don't need to be hearing all these fucking rumors around school about how I'm stealing Rachel from Finn, or that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with me. It's not fair to them and it's defiantly not fair to me!" The glee clubbers were as white as ghosts and all they could do was stare at him with their mouths wide open. " Do you want to know the sad truth? Times were tough for me and my family. About a year ago we were rich; I went to private school and we lived in a huge house in a pristine neighborhood. We were the envy of the town, until it hit. I woke up one morning and there were moving men packing everything into a truck. My mother came into my room to tell me that we were moving that day. I wanted to cry because my life was drastically changing and there was nothing I could do about it. So you know what I did? Yea I ran away, and walked for miles until I couldn't walk anymore, and then I had to call me mom to find me and take me to where ever my new home was. She picked me up and we drove into the bad part of Lima, near Lima Heights Adjacent… no offense Santana." He apologized quickly, and Santana nodded. He then kept telling his story, trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. " We pulled into the parking lot of the motel and we walked into a rundown room that was the size of my room at the old house. Imagine one bedroom shared by five people. Once we were all sitting in the room my mother broke the news to me, my seven year old brother and my five year old sister. My dad had lost of all the money they owned gambling and drinking it away. He had left my mother and us. We were now broke, fatherless, and homeless. My mom works three jobs and I work two just to have some money so my little brother and sister can eat. You all don't understand!" Sam creamed louder in frustration and punched the wall leaving a dent. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down enough to no punch Finn in the face. " Quinn's mom knows about our situation and sent Quinn over with food for us, which is why she was over. Kurt comes over sometimes to repair the holes in the worn down clothing we wear and he sometimes give me his old clothes. That's why he was over. So you all wanted to know the sad truth? Well now you know. Now just leave me alone, you've done enough damage Rachel and Finn, really I thought we were cool but I guess not." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Kurt stood up and pushed Finn and Rachel out of the way.

"Mr. Shue, if I may? These two idiots over here have done too much damage for one day. Now we need to deploy operation rumor control, stat! Now, everyone needs to spend the rest of the day stopping the rumors from spreading more, while Quinn and I whip up phase two of this plan. " All the members all formed a circle and out their hands in. "On the count of three… one… two… three!"

"_BREAK!" _the other kids screamed and they all walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam, come on!" Kurt squealed as him and Quinn pulled him into the auditorium. The New Directions stood on the stage in matching white tee shirts and blue jeans. Rachel stepped into center stage.

"We are so very sorry Sam about everything. We really are!" everyone gave Rachel a dirty look.

"What she means is that Rachel and I are so sorry for starting the rumors." Finn added bashfully.

"I put an emergency plan into action. We all successfully stopped most of the rumors dead in their tracks and did damage control for you. Plus, I arranged for us to sing you this number." Kurt said beaming at his accomplishments.

"Remember Sam, we will all be here for you no matter what and we will help you with whatever you need." Smiled Quinn as the duo pushed Sam into a chair. The then held hands laughing and ran onto the stage and assumed the position. The lights dimmed and the intro started to play. Spot lights highlighted the group, and purple strobe lights flashed behind them. Finn started singing.

_I can see it in your eyes you're scared__  
><em>_All these things they force you to do aren't fair__  
><em>_I'm here to chase away these tears__  
><em>_And baby, we can chase away these fears_

_Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back__  
><em>_But girl, you're three times a lady I'll ever have__  
><em>_You know, you know it's true__  
><em>_This is a fight I refuse to lose_

The glee clubbers now started to dance around the stage in a choreographed routine. They provided backup vocals to Finn and Rachel who were singing lead vocals, like they always did.

_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
><em>_Have a little faith in me__  
><em>_You're scared and alone__  
><em>_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
><em>_This is where we both break free__  
><em>_I'll bring you home, you home, you home_

_I can hear it in your voice, you care__  
><em>_Let me run my fingers through your hair__  
><em>_I'll keep you company at night__  
><em>_And baby, I'm here to make this right_

_Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back__  
><em>_But girl, you're three times a lady I'll ever have__  
><em>_You know, you know it's true__  
><em>_This is a fight I refuse to lose_

_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
><em>_Have a little faith in me__  
><em>_You're scared and alone__  
><em>_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
><em>_This is where we both break free__  
><em>_I'll bring you home, you home, you home_

_Believe me, and don't think twice__  
><em>_And don't leave me or say goodbye__  
><em>_Believe me, believe me tonight_

_Believe me and don't think twice__  
><em>_Believe me_

_And I'll run,__  
><em>_Have a little faith in me,__  
><em>_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
><em>_Have a little faith in me__  
><em>_You're scared and alone__  
><em>_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
><em>_This is where we both break free__  
><em>_I'll bring you home, you home, you home_

_Have a little faith in me,__  
><em>_Have a little faith in me,__  
><em>_Have a little faith in me,__  
><em>_If you have a little faith in me_

They finished the song and ran off the stage to tackle Sam in hugs. He managed to not be smothered by the group hug and made his way onto the stage.

"Thank you guys so much, you really don't know how much this means to me." He giggled as tears started running down his cheeks. This prompted a few loving words being called from the audience, and they all tackled him again with love and hugs. Even though the truth was out, Sam was finally happy to get his secret off his chest. He knew he had friends who loved him no matter what happened in his life.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>I just kind of pictured this story to be the end of the "Rumors" with the huge group number. I just love when they end and episode like that!<p>

(I wrote this whole story in record time: I started at 1:30 am while watching "Born This Way", and it's now 2:30 and I'm watching "Blame It On The Alcohol".)

If you enjoyed this story please feel free to check out my other stories! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
